


Last Dance

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, spoilers? for Volume two episode seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the episode Dance Dance Infiltration and after Jaune's dance with Pyrrha. </p><p>Jaune heads to the roof for a surprise from Cardin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

   After Jaune's dance with Pyrrha, he is sitting in a corner of the room chatting with his team. His eyes wander around the room as if he were searching for someone. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Either way, he stops when Russel catches his eye. Russel just gives him a look and nods toward the stairs. Jaune subtly points upwards and Russel confirms his thoughts with a nod.

     Jaune smiles, knowing exactly what Russel meant. He smooths his dress out before standing up to excuse himself.

 

 

    "Sorry guys, I need to... uh... go do stuff." Then, he's up the stairs and headed to the roof in a flash.

    When he gets to the door separating him and the roof, he pauses. He can hear soft music coming from behind the door. Slowly he opens it, music getting louder, and greets the sight before him with a smile. In one corner of the roof is a table with a plate of some chocolate covered pretzels, two cans of soda, and Cardin's scroll that is playing soft music resting on it. Next to the table are two chairs, one of which Cardin is sitting in. Cardin is dressed in a suit and tie, and his smile from seeing Jaune is quickly turning into a laugh.

    "Dude, what is with the dress?" he asks between breaths.

    "I promised Pyrrha, okay?" Jaune crosses his arms, suddenly defensive as his face darkens in embarrassment.

    Cardin gets up and walks to Jaune, smile never leaving his lips, "Okay. If you say so."

    Jaune sighs and rolls his eyes instead of commenting, defensiveness being pushed away as Cardin unfolds his arms for him. Cardin then takes one of Jaune's hands and leads him to the middle of the roof. They stand there together and Cardin places one of his hands on Jaune's hip and the other in Jaune's hand. Jaune, following his lead, places his free hand on Cardin's shoulder. Both smile as they sway to the gentle music coming from Cardin's scroll. 1-2-3 1-2-3 Jaune is led in a waltz by Cardin, occasionally being spun or dipped with the music. He can't help the smile that is slowly widening on his lips as Cardin dips him a third time, bringing him up with a quick peck on the lips.

    When the music winds down they go to sit together and nibble on the pretzels, their hands still intertwined. Their chairs are close enough that Jaune is able to place his head on Cardin's shoulder. He sighs a happy sigh, looks up to Cardin, and smiles for the hundredth time that night, I love you."

    Cardin looks down at Jaune with a smile and whispers, "I love you too." before kissing him again.

    ' _Yep_ ,' Jaune decides for himself, ' _This is one of the best nights ever._ '


End file.
